the truth about dr rodney mckay
by hewlettluver
Summary: summary : think you know Rodney McKay think again and come and take a look see as his friends find out about a past that he tried so hard to hide. when out of the blue he decieds to leave atlantis not a great summary but hopefully you will still like it
1. Chapter 1

summery : think you know Rodney McKay think again come and take a look see as his friends find out about his past that he tried so hard to hide

a/n some things will be different in this story like Rodney & his sister get on Jack O'Neill is still the leader of sg1 but Mitchell & vala are also on the the team also i don't have a beta so any and all mistakes are mine Rodney & Sheppard can be taken as friends or it can be taken as slash but i did write it more towards slash there may also be parts of this story later on that may upset people don't like don;t read rating may go up later anyway that is enough of my rambling on

a/n i went back & edited this chapter and hopefully made this easier to read for everyone new chapter to come soon

disclaimer : i own nothing seriously so it would be a waste of yours & my time to sue me

"THE TRUTH ABOUT DR RODNEY MCKAY

If anyone were to look into the conference room they would have seen a group of people sitting around the briefing room discussing what they would all be doing that day was Elizabeth weir the head of the expedition , major John Sheppard leader of the military of Atlantis , Rodney McKay the head of the science department , telya , ronon the other 2 members of Ag-1, Dr Carson Beckett , Dr radek zelenka 2nd in command of the Atlantis science department and the visiting sg1

weir asked John " is their anything else we should know about this mission major Sheppard " " no I think that about covers it " "OK good Rodney is their anything I need to know or anything you need ? "

but Rodney didn't answer in fact he hadn't said much since coming into the briefing room which was unusual for him in fact John thought it was very worrying everyone was now looking at him to see what the matter was he looked terrible like he hadn't slept in weeks pale face black bags under his eyes Elizabeth tried again

" hem hem Rodney? " Rodney jumped about 10ft in the air at the sudden noise and snapped "what can't you see I'm fucking busy" everyone was staring at him like he had lost his mind he never swore or spoke to Elizabeth like that as they were quite close they were about to call him on it when he stood up & threw a piece of paper on the desk turned his back and walked out of the room without so much as a word

everyone just sat in their seats in a state of shock until general O'Neill picked up the paper & read it out loud for everyone to hear

_**Elizabeth,**_

_**for personal reasons which I won't go into I'm stepping down as head of the science department and am leaving Atlantis to go back to earth. I hope you give my job & my place on the team to radek as he can handle it. I hope I haven't caused you too much trouble **_

_**again I'm sorry**_

_**Rodney**_

the room was so silent you couldn't hear a pin drop until all of a sudden Sheppard jumped up shouting "hell no that stupid idiot I don't think so " then like Rodney ran out the room with everyone else on his heels


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long but real life got a hold of me this story will start off slow but it will pick up again this is only a short chapter but hopefully someone will like it anyway enjoy **

**disclaimer : I do not own any of Stargate Atlantis or it's characters but how great would it be if I did **

**They had just caught up to John to see him activate his radio**

"**gate room locate McKay for me would you " **

"**do you think he meant it John?"Elizabeth asked when she could stand the silence no more "I don't know but even if he did he's going nowhere not if I have any say in the matter " he said in a voice that dared anyone to argue with him **

**Their was a moment of uncomfortable silence following John's statement that was broken by the radio buzzing to life the gate tech that John could never remember the name of answered "sir I have him he's on the east pier in a room he discovered yesterday do you want me to call him for you ?" **

"**no that's fine but send me a map of how to get there " John looked at the PDA that he pulled out of his BDU's pocket as the map was transferred to it and without even letting anyone know where he was going he took off at a fast pace to track down a missing astrophysicist and give him a piece of his mind and if he wouldn't listen he didn't have any problem knocking him out and holding him prisoner even if he would get a earful from Rodney just as long as he was still there to bitch at him**

**he was so into his thoughts trying to find out how to how to change his mind that he didn't realise that everyone was following him and giving him looks that clearly thought he was crazy that he wanted to keep Rodney around **

**Just as he was working up a good head of steam muttering about idiot scientists and how he was gonna kill him when he got his hands on him someone interrupted him by clearing their throats making him jump and whirl around to see everyone looking amused and trying to hold their laughter in with some more successful than others .**

**Looking sheepish he asked "what?" they shared a look before it was silently decided that Daniel would be the one who would talk to him **

**who sighed at once again having to be the voice of reason before he decided to just bite the bullet and get it over with and said " it's just do you really think that you going there angry and laying the law down will get the decision that you want?" giving him a pointed look that clearly was meant to ask is that the decision that you really want **

**John stared at him until he became uncomfortable before finally answering "what are you talking about Dr Jackson of I want him to stay who's gonna save our asses next time the wraith turn on our doorstop plus we are already here no turning back now"**

**and with that he turned back to the room that they had arrived at without realising and seemed to brace himself before knocking on the door but was stopped by the beautiful piano music that seemed to float out of the door for all to hear everyone stopped just to listen to this haunting music with shock and awe before shook himself out of whatever trance like state he was in and pushed open the door thinking wow I didn't know he could play like that and maybe I should've **

**A/N : well hope you enjoyed that again sorry about the shortness of this chapter I will work on making them longer . Please read and review **


	3. Chapter 3

"THE TRUTH ABOUT DR RODNEY MCKAY

_**discliamer : let me just remind everyone that I in fact do not own the characters or the show . I only wished I owned them and the show I would never have cancelled it seriously that would have made it until they were old and grey even then I might not have let them stop ha-ha.**_

_**Chapter three**_

_**They looked around the room it was without a doubt used by the ancient as a music room because there was All manner of instruments lying around . They turned towards the music once again and saw Rodney sitting at A piano or the ancient version of a piano playing it with such skill they didn't really want to disturb him but he felt like he had no choice.**_

_**So John walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder causing Rodney to hit a wrong key and jump about 10 feet in the air and whirl around. He was shouting before he even realised who it was disturbing him. **_

"_**W**__**hat the hell is the matter with you sneaking around like that I could have had a heart attack" then once he realised who it was and snapped out**_

"_**Did they teach you that in your precious air force**____**and what the hell are you doing here anyway?"**_

_**But John just leant against the side of the piano and drawled out **_

"_**Don't worry buddy you know I wouldn't let anything happen to you who would fix anything that went wrong with the city". He then had the nerve to smirk at him **_

_**Rodney just stared at him for a few seconds until he glanced around and saw everyone looking at them in amusement he seemed to realise he was just sitting in silence staring at John so he cleared his throat narrowed his eye's and snapped out.**_

"_**well you better get used to it because after next week I won't be here to help you get out of the trouble you usually get yourself into" and with that he stood up and started to close the piano.**_

_**But John grabbed his arm to stop him but was shocked when Rodney jerked his arm free and took a step back. Some of his shock must have shown on his face because he sighed crossed his arms and asked **_

"_**Look what do you want? I said everything I wanted to say in the meeting just now"**_

"_**I want to know why the hell you are quitting Atlantis when I know you love it here? And what the hell your problem is?".**_

"_**I am as you so eloquently put it I am quitting Atlantis because I want to and can do whatever the hell I want to to in my personal life" .**_

_**He looked at John and saw him flinched when he said that but he needed to stay detached so he pushed that feeling of guilt down and carried in a hard cold voice as though his heart wasn't breaking inside.**_

"_**And I don't have a problem I am a scientist and have learned everthing I can here it is just time to move onyou know so much to learn not enough time to learn it if you will excuse me I need to get down to the labs so I can tell Zelenka everything he needs to know before I leave" **_

_**and with that he turned and started to walk out of the room the last thing he heard was John;s betryed filled voice shouting after him**_

"_**FINE GO BACK TO EARTH SEE IF WE CARE "**_

_**It echoed through Rodney's head as he walked the halls he tried to tell himself over and over again it was for the best that no one knew the real reason he was going back to earth in particuler John because he would be hurt and angery that he hadn't come to him first. **_

_**Yeah it was for the best if only that he believed that maybe the hollow feeling in his chest whould go away .**_

_**tbc**_

_**sorry this took so long to get out writers block hit bad plus I wanted to make it better with the help from of the reviews I have gotten they really help me so please continue to review thank you **_


End file.
